GALA – Random Songfic Collection
by crystal-mist
Summary: Just like the name suggests- a random collection of songfics that somewhat gives rise to a story  mainly ShunxAlice  Other possible pairings include DanxRuno, AcexMira and any other suggestion that seems cute.
1. Alice: King Of Anything

**Hey guys…I decided to write something new out of the blue… So I thought to myself****- I rarely write songfics.- Honestly, that's such a shortcoming****,**** right?**

**The only one I've written was for a Fairy Tail pairing ErzaxJellal. So clearly, I'm lacking experience. **

**I hope you like it though. **

**Summary-****Just like the name suggests- a random collection of songfics that somewhat gives rise to a story (mainly ShunxAlice) Other possible pairings include DanxRuno, AcexMira and any other suggestion that seems cute.**

**GALA ****–****Random ****Songfic Collection**

**crystal-mist**

**Vol-1**

**Song- King Of Anything**

**Artist-Sara Bareilles**

**Focused char- Alice **

Alice Gehabich had always been different. Well, the first thing that set her apart was that she was a very pale skinned Russian beauty with long luscious orange hair living in Japan. So the term 'gawk' wasn't new in her dictionary.

She was used to all the attention, and being a waitress at a very popular café didn't help diminish her 'fame'. All the attention was something that didn't particularly bother her yet something that would bring a faint blush to her cheeks- it was her nature, her shyness couldn't be helped.

Another thing that set her apart from everyone was her grandfather's eagerness for her to go out on dates. He expected her to bring home a groom by the time she turned eighteen. And so, whilst most girls had to struggle with getting their parents' approval to date, Alice was forced to go on endless blind dates all organized by her ever so sweet grandfather.

This week she was to meet a rich guy by the name of Klaus.

Alice hummed softly as she brushed her hair, tying it into a high pony-tail. "Better…" she muttered to herself. By now she was used to these sudden 'date' requests.

She also wore a silver necklace with a heart-shaped locket and a matching set of earrings. Alice straightened the pleats on her short navy-blue skirt and then stared at her reflection in the mirror before nodding in approval.

She then put on a pair of sneakers and went downstairs to the kitchen to get a drink of juice before leaving.

"Alice…Who in the right mind would pair of worn out sneakers with a skirt and top like that?" asked her grandfather.

"Grandpa…I'd appreciate if you don't give me tips on fashion…I mean; not only is that weird but it makes me want to call you Granma…" She said.

"Well, well Alice…**You're** fashion sense is worse than a wrinkly old man's…" he said sympathetically. "You know I'm right… Now go and wear some heels."

"But-"

"Alice…."

"Yes, GranMA Micheal." She said before stalking back up to her room and switching the sneakers for some dark blue stilettos "I'll be leaving now Grandpa." She called out before walking out the door.

She was to meet Klaus Van (something) at a casual little restaurant in the next street. Alice decided that she'd walk. After all, in spite of being a rich man's granddaughter she wasn't all that much spoilt.

Klaus was cute; that much she'd agree and he had this strange coloured hair. Alice suspected that she'd seen him somewhere before. Oh that's right, she remembered him, they'd gone to the same posh primary school together and boy was he obnoxious back then. Was he the same now?

She smiled lightly as she sat down on the seat across from him. And she soon knew that he hadn't changed one bit. He was as haughty, as obnoxious as ever.

His conversation topic was boring, so boring that she couldn't bear to keep listening. He didn't seem to notice her discomfort and kept on talking. A vacation to France, exquisite five-star resort, a luxury yacht in the mighty Pacific, the finest caviar and…yawn, yawn **who cared**?

Alice didn't have the heart to interrupt him though; she was too sweet for her own good. She just sat there, with chin propped on palm, looking out the window. She could see her image superimposed upon that of the twilit street outside.

And she swore for the umpteenth time that she would ask her Grandfather to stop these pointless blind dates once and for all.

"_Keep drinking coffee stare me down across the table._

_While I look outside. _

_So many things I'd say if only I were able._

_But I just keep quiet and count the cars that pass by._

_You've got opinions man; we're all entitled to them._

_But I never asked."_

It was getting harder enduring/ignoring his boastful arrogance. His voice penetrated her ears regardless of how much she tried to shut it out. It was plain irritating.

There was a sort of little jingle as the door opened as someone came in. "A hamburger, a large coke and some fries. To go." ordered the new customer.

Alice turned her attention to this other customer. He had long raven black and piercing golden eyes, _more_ importantly it was Shun Kazami, a guy from her university; _**most **_importantly he was staring right at her, probably curious of the bored look on her face.

He raised an eyebrow at her as their eyes made contact.

Alice straightened up almost immediately and smiled sweetly, shaking her head from side to side indicating that everything was alright.

He shrugged as if to say _'Have it your way'_ before picking up the parcel and heading out the door. The door jingled once more and Alice turned her attention to her 'date' with the strange hair colour.

She stared at Klaus in utter disbelief. The guy was still ranting. He didn't even notice her lack of interest. This had gone far enough. Alice shook her head, now in disapproval. "Hey Klaus." She called out standing up from her seat.

"_So let me thank you for your time,_

_And try not to waste anymore of mine._

_Get out of here fast.__"_

He stared at her inquisitively. "Yes? What's the matter?"

Alice sighed exasperatedly. Seriously? He didn't notice? "Sorry Klaus…This…this just isn't working…"

"What do you mean? Things are perfect. We are made for one another."

Alice gasped. Sure, it made her blush hearing such words from a guy but the sheer over-exaggeration of the statement made her scrunch her eyebrows in displeasure. "Isn't it a bit too soon to conclude that?"

"I can feel the connection Alice, I really can."

She stared at Klaus for a while and then smiled regretfully. "I'm sorry but I can't."

"_I hate to break it to you baby…_

_But I'm not drowning."_

"But Alice…Please don't say no…Give me a try…Give 'us' a try." He pleaded.

Alice shook her head in regret. "I'm afraid I can't."

"Alice. You **must**. You **will**."

"You can't tell me what to do." She stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh we'll see… What Klaus wants, Klaus gets."

"Sounds childish, immature and delusional…" she spoke and was immediately surprised. She couldn't believe that she actually insulted someone this badly…That was so unlike her...But then again, there was a limit to patience.

He sneered at her. "Feisty, I see; despite your innocent appearance." He chuckled almost darkly. "I **must **make you mine."

She felt really defensive now. "I will NOT reconsider."

"Oh we'll see."

"_There's no one here to say._

_Who cares if you disagree?_

_You are not for me,_

_Who made you King of Anything?_

_So don't you dare tell me who to be._

_Who died and made you King of Anything?"_

"That's enough. I've had enough of you." she blurted out much to her own surprise.

"Don't think you've seen the last of me." muttered Klaus almost darkly as he slammed some money on the table. He took his coat and left the café.

Alice stared after him. For some strange he seemed more determined than angry. Alice sipped her coffee and sighed. Now that was **unpleasant**.

Not a week had passed when her grandfather came barging into her room.

"Guess what Alice…Someone's come here to see you."

"Runo?" suggested Alice hopefully. Something about her grandfather's tone didn't appeal to her all that much.

"Get ready and come to the living room to see him." said her grandfather before leaving.

He said 'him'. Great, so it was a guy, another boring guy, another pointless blind date. She was getting tired of it all. But she knew it best not to resist her grandfather so she got dressed.

As she proceeded down the steps she almost tripped seeing who the person was. "Klaus…" she muttered under her breath. How dreadful.

Micheal was smiling at her. "Master Klaus was just telling me of how much fun you guys had on your date… He wants to take you out again today."

"I think I'll pass." replied Alice immediately.

"Ow….What a shame." said Klaus regretfully, turning on a perfect façade. "Why Alice? What's wrong?" he asked innocently. I even brought my motorbike…We could have so much fun."

'_Does it have training wheels?'_ Alice thought to herself.

"_You so__und so innocent, all filled of good intent._

_Swear you know best._

_But you expect me to,_

_Jump up on board with you,_

_And ride off into your delusional sunset.'_

"I don't seem to be feeling too well." She made up an excuse.

"Nonsense." declared her grandfather. "You were doing fine until a few minutes ago."

"_Yeah…A few minutes ago I was just fin__e but now I wonder if I'll be driven off the cliff of sanity. I simply cannot take another night of that self-absorbed jerk__."_ This was what she wanted to say. "I feel sick Granfather." she pleaded turning on her best puppy-dog eyes.

Micheal looked at his Granddaughter for a few moments then sighed. "I am sorry Klaus…Maybe next week then."

Klaus nodded and bowed graciously. He walked over to Alice and presented her with a red rose. "You can't run away forever." He muttered before leaving.

And boy was he right. The next week Alice found herself being ushered to a limo. She was to attend some sort of exquisite banquet and guess who was escorting lucky old her? Klaus. She had no choice but to endure it and control herself from jumping off a balcony or something.

Luckily for her, halfway through the party she got separated from Klaus, Yay! However, she didn't count on the mansion being so excessively big. Before long she was utterly lost…

She turned around, looked here, turned there and did all she could to at least find the exit and get out of there.

Unknowingly she bumped into someone. "Uh…I'm sorry." She blurted out, bowing down deeply.

"Alice?" he called out in disbelief.

She raised her face to the guy who called her name in that melodious crystal clear voice. "K..Kazami-san..."

"What are you doing here?" he questioned.

She just smiled as she straightened her hair band. "I sort of got dragged into this…" she leaned in closer to Shun. "Don't tell anyone, okay? But I don't even know 'what' occasion this party is being held for."

Shun chuckled at her innocent naïveté.

"Hey don't laugh…" she exclaimed at him.

"It's my younger brother's tenth birthday." He explained amidst his chuckles.

Alice froze for a moment or two, her eyes wide and an embarrassed blush on her cheeks. "Wait…So you mean…This is your house?"

"That's right." Shun now burst out laughing. "And what brings you here to my humble abode?"

"One of your guests sent me a date invite."

"So where's your date then?"

"Well-"

"Oh Alice…There you are." interrupted Klaus who came running over to her. "I was wondering where you've run off to…"

"Oh brother." muttered Alice to herself as she put on a forced smile.

Klaus smiled at Shun. "She probably got lost…Thanks for keeping her company, Kazami." And then Klaus started talking about something.

Alice pouted as she turned away; she tried all she could to shut out Klaus's irritating talking.

'_I'm not the one who's lost._

_With no direction of._

_But you'll never see._

_You're so busy making laughs_

_At old women living with old cats._

_You've got the talking down just not the listening.'_

Alice thought she'd take the opportunity to examine the surroundings…Shun's house sure was exquisite. However her eyes froze when she saw Shun, he was looking at her as well, their eyes locked together and he was most definitely not paying attention to what Klaus was saying.

"Hey Klaus…Isn't that your Mother calling to you?" asked Shun indicating a very ornately dressed woman.

"Oh…shoot…Sorry, Alice…I'll be right back." He said before dashing off to her

Alice sighed heavily as she leant her back onto a wall in relief.

"Why do you do this?" questioned Shun.

"Do what?" she asked innocently.

"I mean…its plain to see that you don't like Klaus…Then why do you…uhm…'endure' him?"

"Circumstances." She answered shrugging.

"You know, I feel sorry just watching you go through it, even that day at the restaurant."

She twirled a bit of hair between her fingers. "I don't need your compassion Kazami-san." She spoke lightly.

"Shun…" he corrected.

"Uh…hm… Shun."

They talked a bit… Alice was relieved that Klaus's mother was really keeping him busy.

"So…your grandfather is practically forcing you on these dates?"

"It sounds horrible when you say it like _**that**_… I know he only wishes what's best for me...and so it's not normally this much of a hassle…but with Klaus…well…-"

"Irritating people is his 'special gift', you know? Once he opens his mouth there is no turning back."

She tried stifling her giggles but ended up laughing out loud.

Shun just gazed at her as she laughed. She was so cute, not only her face but her personality as well… There was this gentle warmth that radiated from her. He couldn't deny that.

"You know…**You** should decide who you date and who you bail…" he spoke. "Take a stand, you know?"

She sighed. "But I won't be able to pull that off."

"Why not?"

"…" Her eyes widened as she stared at Shun in awe.

"You won't know unless you try." He spoke with a reassuring smile.

'_All my life I've tried to make everybody happy,_

_While I just hurt and hide._

_Waiting for someone to tell me it's __**my**__ turn to decide.'_

"Thank you." She muttered with a grateful smile on her face.

"What for?"

"It's nothing..." she looked at her watch. "I'd better get going now."

"Sure…See you around."

She nodded before running towards the right, her heels didn't particularly bother her as she dashed holding up her gown. After about a minute or two, she came running back towards Shun with a sheepish smile. "Uh Kazami-san, which way in the ballroom?"

Shun couldn't help but smile as he pointed towards the left.

"Oh…Thanks again…" This time she walked away, still embarrassed. She'd made a complete fool of herself in front of Shun Kazami. God knew if he found her comical.

…

"Oh Alice… Didn't you have fun today; I knew that you would… Next time I'll take you-"

"Klaus…I'm tired…So please, can you just take me home and keep the talking to a minimum?"

"Uh…_**Rude**_." he commented as he steered the car down the road.

When the car pulled up near her grandfather's house she stumbled out of the car.

"See you sweetie…" he spoke as he held out a box that contained a necklace.

"Please don't call me that." She said, making no move to take his 'present' –God knew if it were booby trapped.

"Aw…come on don't be like that…honey."

"_There's no one here to say._

_Who cares if you disagree?_

_You are not for me,_

_Who made you King of Anything?_

_So don't you dare tell me who to be._

_Who died and made you King of Anything?"_

"No thank you… I have enough jewelry as it is."

"Take it." He urged.

"I'll be leaving now." She said before turning away and going into her mansion. She slammed the door shut behind her. Boy was he irritating. Unbeknownst to her, he managed to shove the 'present' into their mailbox.

'_Let me hold your crown baby.'_

Back at Shun's home, the party was still going on. He stared at the fountain."Honestly… Girls who come to these 'high-class' parties rarely **run**…and that too with high heels…Also, they're rarely so honest about themselves, rarely speak their hearts out." Shun muttered to himself. "Alice Gehabich…I hope we meet again." A small smile lit up his usually blank facial features.

**That's if for this chapter…. Okay, so what I****'****m aiming for- is that each chapter is going to be centered around a different song. And this won't be genuinely a ShunxAlice fic. Sure, that is the MAJOR part…But some plot deviations may be expected.**

**Please REVIEW, I need your feedback to go on. And why not suggest some SONGS for me? I make no promises but if an idea strikes me, that'll be good, no?**

**Please and thank you.**


	2. Julie : Tell Me How You Feel

**This is just an interlude to the whole ShunxAlice plot with Julie as the central character.****And of course the pair JuliexBilly. I wonder if this will go well ^^ **

**GALA – ****Random ****Songfic Collection**

**crystal-mist**

**Vol-****2**

**Song- Tell Me How You Feel**

**Artist- Joy Enrique**

**Focused Char- Julie**

Julie had always been someone who went at her own pace. And 'her pace' was at least ten or twenty steps ahead of all the rest. She was prone to mood-swings and practiced the classic 'Leap before you think' scenario.

When it came to love, she was dubbed . What she hadn't counted on was that she would find herself stuck with an unrequited love. Oh yeah, she only realized that she was in love with her childhood friend Billy when **he **started dating Chan Lee.

"This is hopeless!" yelled Julie, throwing her pillow at her bedside table, narrowly missing a photo of Billy and herself. "Hopeless!" shrieked the silver-haired girl.

"What's with all the racket Ju?" asked Runo, entering the room. "And why aren't you out of bed yet? It's almost noon."

"I have a better question...What are you doing in my house?" muttered Julie, pulling the blanket up to her nose.

"Geez you're the one who wanted to go spy on Alice's new apparent boyfriend."

"Ooh..." Julie immediately got up to her feet. "That's right! That guy who can even make even Alice loose her cool." said Julie, resuming to her usual self. After all, moping just wasn't her style.

Julie stifled a monstrous yawn and stared at her form in the mirror. "I'm still sleepy." she complained. Truth was, she couldn't sleep right for two nights now. All because of Billy... She couldn't believe how stupid she'd been when she'd sort of moved forward sand kissed him two days ago. He had a girl-friend for crying out loud!

'_You're on my mind, at another sleepless night._

_And all I think about is that I want to here right now._

_All I want to say is that I want you in my life.'_

Runo dragged her friend out of bed and shoved some clothes into her face. "Get ready already and meet us downstairs."

Julie gasped. "Seriously, Runo! You pair that skirt with this top! You're hopeless. You're a serious fashion hazard!"

"Fine, fine, wear what you want." exclaimed Runo, storming out the room and slamming the door behind her.

Julie ran a bright pink brush through her silver hair and slapped some cream on her tanned skin. "Maybe Billy likes pale skin?" she muttered absentmindedly.

Why did he go get himself a girlfriend? Julie sighed, realizing that she was the one who'd initiated the whole 'we should date different people' game. One day she'd abruptly decided that she was going to date one of Alice's rich exes.

And when that guy two-timed her, it had been Billy who comforted her.

"Don't worry...You're a wonderful person, you'll find your man someday..." he'd told her, hugging her like their lives depended on it.

'_I need you to hold me_

_Make me feel so right.'_

After a little while, Julie emerged from her room, all spruced up and ready to go. "To the mall!" she declared.

"Hm..." mumbled Alice, her face pressed to the table. "I don't want to see Klaus again. I'll die of boredom, please no." she whined.

Runo and Julie burst out laughing and half-dragged Alice outside with her practically whining all the way.

Runo almost jumped when she felt Julie's grip on her arm. "What?" she asked.

The silver-haired girl only nodded in the direction of the bus stop... There, sitting on one of the seats was Billy.

Runo sighed. "You like him, just admit it."

"N...no way!" exclaimed Julie, flailing her arms wildly in the air. She snuck another look in Billy's direction. His blonde hair was slightly ruffled by the wind. To her, he was the image of perfection. For a brief moment their eyes met. And before Julie could open her mouth to say something he smiled apologetically and walked away in the opposite direction, his face slightly pink.

Julie stared at his back dumb-struck. "Did...Did he just IGNORE me!" she exclaimed exasperatedly.

"He was...blushing though." pointed out Alice, knowing that Julie wouldn't notice such minute details when it came to herself.

"Nah..."Julie muttered. "Billy doesn't...blush."

"But **you** do." teased Runo, poking at the tanned girl's cheek.

Julie hmph-ed before stalking in the direction of the mall.

"_There's no other love_

_You've Everything that I'm looking for in a boy._

_So tell me why are so shy?_

_When you're walking right by._

_I get this feeling inside."_

At the mall, Runo and Julie trailed Alice as she followed the ever irritating Klaus. Sure, Alice had received that encouraging 'take a stand' advice from Shun. But things seemed easier said than done, what with her best friends finding her situation absolutely comical and all.

Julie froze in her tracks.

"Well, what are the odds." taunted Runo in a sing song voice as she saw Billy in the crowd. "Go talk to him."

"I...I can't!" squealed Julie.

"Baby I want you

But I dunno what to say."

"Why not Ju! This is SO not like you! You guys were perfectly normal until two days ago!" exclaimed Runo, shaking her best friend's shoulder.

"Because I...I kissed him two days ago!" cried Julie, her expression desperate. "I...Without warning, on the spur of the moment I kissed him!"

"Wha?"

"But you're right though." said Julie, her face serious all of a sudden. "It isn't like me to run away from challenge, especially L.O.V.E challenges!" This was it! She was done being those whiny damsel-in-distress types! No more! She was done with hiding, whining and stuttering! Okay, maybe not whining, because she loved to whine, It was the most surefire way to irritate Runo out of her wits.

Runo stared in awe at Julie's sudden 180 degree attitude reversal.

"I will fight, fight, fight!" declared Julie. "No more backing down or shy-girl pheromones, I'm sick of them!" and with that she stalked over to Billy. "Stop avoiding me... You can't keep it up forever." she demanded her eyes locking with Billy's.

Billy stared at her in surprise "Uh, Ju?"

"I love you, so stop avoiding me and acknowledge my feelings! I will **not **accept silence as an answer. It's either yes or no, got it?"

"But Ju-"

"YES or NO?!" she demanded.

"_I see you everyday when you come around my way._

_I want you to know that I'm in love with you._

_So baby, come on. Come on._

_Tell me how you feel."_

Billy was a bit taken aback at Julie's sudden appeal. "Uh...well...I." The blush on his face would've said It all for normal people. But Julie was a little too pre-occupied realizing the gravity of what she'd just done.

"I..." Billy could feel his throat clenching at the thought of what he was about to say next. "I...already have Chen."

Julie froze and soon a sad smile appeared on her lips. "That's right..." she spoke, her voice strangely down-trodden. She then started laughing weirdly. "Y,,Yeah...Sure... That was silly of me confessing to a guy...who already has a girl friend." Her laughter steadily seemed to be loosing its sanity. "Hehehe...I take that back... Forget it, kay? I don't love –"

"Damn." Billy muttered under his breath as he moved forwards, took hold of Julie's arm and started dragging her out of the mall.

They soon reached the secluded parking lot. Billy twirled her around to face him. "Don't...take...that back. I won't forgive you if you do." He muttered, his freckled face overridden with a scarlet blush.

Julie gulped; he looked so cute like that. "Then what should I do?" she asked her heart beating frantically.

"Stand still." He answered.

"Eh?"

She froze as he moved forwards and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. "Now say it again."

Julie could feel her tanned face heat up exponentially. "Say what?"

"Don't play dumb with me..." he muttered. "You know very well what I mean."

"I refuse." she spoke haughtily.

"Oh give me a break. Stop being so stubborn! It took you long enough to admit this in the first place."

"Oh yeah? So **what**? I haven't heard anything from you at all! You just expect me to assume what you feel?"

"Oh come on, Ju! If you se a guy smiling at a girl, you conclude he has a crush on her or whatever. But with me, I've hugged you, comforted you and now even kissed your forehead and you still can't understand!"

"Not unless I have proof!"

_My friends say that I'm, wasting my time._

_But I don't listen to them cause I know you're gonna be mine._

_They don't understand the feelings inside._

_All I want from you is that you give me a sign._

"You didn't seem to need that when you pulled me into a kiss before!"

"I need proof!" she insisted, her voice just as loud as his.

"Oh fine!" he muttered, pulling her into a kiss.

Julie yelped in surprise as his lips collided with hers. After a few seconds he pulled away. He brought his hand to his nose to hide his blushing expression. "Next time, don't yelp like that."

Tell me how you feel.

Why are you so shy?

When you walk by.

I get this feeling inside.

"Riiiight." she muttered, but then realization hit her. Damn, Billy already had a girl-friend. "What 'next time'?" she grimaced. "You already have...Chen..." She hated herself for saying that out loud. Right now, she loathed reality. She just wanted to float in this fabricated fantasy...She wanted to forget everything save for her feelings for Billy.

He said nothing as he continued to gaze at her, his hand clasped around hers. "I'm sorry." he whispered.

"It's okay..." she said, a forced smile on her lips.

"But it's not really like that...Truthfully, I...love-"

She placed a finger on his lips. "I know... And strangely I don't need you to say it right now."

And with that she turned round and walked back to where Runo was... And deep in her heart, she knew that Billy was hers...

Runo grinned at her. "Follow Billy around anymore and you'll be pressed with stalking charges or something." teased Runo, poking her best friend's cheek.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." She muttered, swatting Runo away.

Chen Lee stood with her hands on her hips, looking very displeased with the blonde guy in front of her.

"Please?" he pleaded, going into puppy-eye mode.

"No way." She responded, that stern expression not leaving her face.

"Aw...Please! She'll kill me if she found out!"

"So, you want me to tell her, you coward?"

He laughed nervously. "Uh...no... I want you to stage our break-up?

"I refuse... it was your stupid idea in the first place to 'pretend' to date."

Now it was Billy's turn to get annoyed. "Excuse me! But it worked for you as well! You got Joe jealous and now he's all lovey-dovey."

Chen waved her arms defensively, a trace of pink on her cheeks. "Yeah, sure...it did. But...in your case it took **so long** for Julie to get jealous... so it's your own fault."

"Yeah, sure, blame me AFTER getting your desired results."

"..."

"Joe was stupid. That's why he didn't get mad when he realized that we were pretending to go out!"

"Joe is NOT stupid!" exclaimed Chen. "I will not-" she froze mid-speech.

Billy sniggered. "What? You give in?"

Chen pointed at Billy. "B...behind you!"

"You can't get me with that trick." He scoffed... But he stopped his mockery when he felt this sort of threatening aura from behind him.

A chill went up his spine as he mustered all courage to turn around only to find himself face to face with a fuming Julie. "You and Chen were ONLY PRETENDING to DATE!?" she thundered through gritted teeth.

"Aah... I can explain...Julie!"

"You...horrible little-"

"I'm sorry, Ju! Honestly, there was-"

"I'll get you for THIS!"

And with that, the silver-haired girl started chasing the blond all over the park.

"Oh, they get along well." smiled Chen before walking away on her own.

_Baby I want you_

_But I dunno what to say._

_I see you everyday when you come around my way._

_I want you to know that I'm in love with you._

_So baby come on. Come on._

_Tell me how you feel._

"Let me explain, Ju!" screamed Billy as he ran for his life.

"Don't '**Ju'** me... People don't scam against me, EVER. Do you get that?"

"Yes, Ma'm."

"Slow down, you."

"Does that mean you love me now that Chen is out of the picture?"

That statement caused her to loose focus and she stumbled over a random rock. Billy rushed over to her and caught her but the momentum caused both of them to plummet to the ground.

They sat there, staring at each other for a while. But then Julie smiled widely. "Oh, that was fun." She laughed.

"Not really... I was honestly running for my life. You seemed capable of murder." he muttered, smiling as well.

"You idiot." She punched him playfully.

They stood up and started walking now hand-in-hand. "Go out with me?" he asked.

"Well, since you fooled me, you're grounded for a week... After that, we'll see." she winked, interlacing hers fingers with his.

"Love you, Ju."

'_I know that you're who holds the key to my heart.'_

Hearing that, Julie broke out into a huge grin. "Love you too."

Now that her own romance was on track she could focus on the other important things in life, Alice and Runo's love life! Oh she couldn't wait to meddle with those two.

**That's it. Hope you liked it.**

**And please keep giving me song suggestions. Thanks, I can't wait for your response guys.**

General A/N **(crystal-mist's Terminate M.I.A , commence comeback PLAN)**

**I'm trying really hard to one by one update my ongoing fanfics right now. I'm planning to make a comeback by the 26****th**** of this month. Argh sometimes I feel so frustrated that I feel the urge to just scrap my crystal-mist account all-together *nervous laugh* and at other times I shout at the heavens.. _**

**Btw. I already have two full length story ideas in my mind. **So I'm probably gonna hiatus that vampire story of mine and continue with one of these 'new plots'. I wanna hear your opinions on that.

**So review, review, review.**


End file.
